Chubby Love
by planet p
Summary: Peter/Alice, pre-novels; M. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

**Chubby Love** by planet p

**Disclaimer** I don't own the _Harry Potter_ series or any of its characters.

**Author's Notes** A posting of an old fic; M. Okay, so the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else; suggestions welcomed.

* * *

She'd bumped into him in the door to McGonagall's office; she on her way out, he on his way in. "Oo! Watch it Chubby!"

* * *

"Eight o'clock, Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom," she'd said. Actually, it had been more like mouthed words.

Peter frowned and turned back to Professor McGonagall. Lily swept from the room after Alice.

The Marauders had successfully landed themselves once again in their teacher's bad books. Remus was caught between remorse and apology. James was his usual high and mighty self. Sirius was fighting not to laugh. Nobody cared what Peter thought.

* * *

Peter gazed down at his watch. Eight exactly. He turned back to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. It was awfully quiet. The door opened and a hand reached out and pulled him inside. "Wha-"

He was pushed up against the door. "Shhhh…" Alice held a hand over his mouth, her dark eyes large in her face. "Don't speak." She started to unbutton her shirt. Peter frowned and made to stop her by placing a hand over hers. She shook her head softly. "No, I want to. My treat."

Peter took a deep breath. "What for?" he breathed.

Alice's perfect lips parted in a smile, flashing snow white teeth. "For putting up with that old hag for an hour and a half."

Peter took another deep breath. "Alice, I don't think y-"

Alice frowned. "Why do you have to spoil it? Don't think, don't speak, just have fun."

"Alice are you s-"

"Sure I'm sure. Quit yapping and kiss me." She finished unbuttoning her shirt, pulled it off and chucked it behind her.

* * *

Alice tried to pretend like she wanted this, pretend like it had been her idea and not some cruel punishment for pissing her cousin off. But it had been Bella's idea. Alice imagined Norma had told her all about how she had mucked up the last time. The game was on again, only this time they weren't children anymore.

* * *

Peter gave her a quick kiss half on her lips and half on her cheek. He had gone almost cherry in the cheeks. Alice rolled her eyes and pushed him back up against the door, her body pressed against his. "This time like you mean it. Like I'm a girl who wants you and not just your mother!"

He was scared, she could see it in his eyes. She was scared to, her stomach was churning like a tiny tugboat on the ocean, but she wouldn't let it show. "W-w-want-t-s-s m-meeee?" Peter stumbled.

Her grin widened. She leant in close and breathed hotly in his ear, sliding a hand into his pants as she did so. "Wants you bad."

Peter gave a sudden jerk as if to get away from her and knocked his head against the door painfully.

"You want me too, don't you?"

"I… I do, it's just…" his voice faltered as he searched around the room for words to explain it to her.

"Me neither," she half breathed, half mouthed. "Not even once."

The blush in his cheeks spread across his whole face. "But I don't want-"

"But I do. I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Peter shook his head, frantic. "I… Why me? I'm not popular, or cute, or… anything?"

"But you're mine. You'll always be mine. Don't you see? I don't want someone popular or hot. I want someone I can share myself with. I don't just wanna be some name in a book with countless others. I wanna be the only name, the only name you can't forget."

"But I haven't-"

She placed her hand over his mouth once more. "It doesn't matter if you haven't done this before, neither have I. It doesn't matter if it's crap. It only matters that for a little while you are mine and I am yours. That's all that matters right now. I couldn't care less if a comet's speeding towards Earth to wipe us all out. I desire only you, Peter."

* * *

Alice's heart nearly failed her. She couldn't believe she was actually saying all this. She had no idea where it came from, it just did. After not speaking to the boy for four years since they had started school together the first thing she tried to do was seduce him. Peter looked about to faint. She felt overwhelmingly sick and proud at the same time. She wasn't chickening out, she was showing once and for all that she was made of something stronger. And that low dragging voice, half a sigh, half mouthed, like silk across your skin but icy wind at the same time, comforting yet… stimulating. She wanted to giggle. She sounded so silly. She was sure by the way he was trembling that it made Peter uneasy, but perhaps it was a good sort of uneasy?

* * *

Peter was taking deep breaths to calm himself but Alice never gave him a chance. She seized a handful of his pretty blonde hair, thumped his head against the wall with a savage pleasure and bit hungrily into his bottom lip. Her free hand slipped in between the buttons of his shirt and rubbed his chest.

She smiled at his quick movement. Her hand was probably quite cold. She nipped his lip one last time before shimmying her hands down his sides and kneeling in front of him to undo the belt on his pants, hating Norma all the more. One of these days she would need to make a list and Norma would be at the top.

Peter dropped down to her level and gazed into her eyes. "I'm tired."

She snorted. "No excuses, and that was just lame!"

He frowned. "No, I mean it."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Oh, I get it." She got to her feet roughly. "I get the message perfectly well," she stormed, her chest heaving. She glared down into his sad, uncomprehending eyes, knowing full well that was she was about to say was not going to improve his mood any. "You could've just told me you were fucking gay!"

Peter blinked and then he stood up so fast she barely had time to turn her back to him and stalk away a few steps. "No, I'm not," he tried desperately to reassure her, reaching out and placing a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and glared at him hatefully. "I like you, I really do, it's just…" he fell short.

"Am I not good enough for you, is that it?!" she roared.

Peter didn't back away. "No, that's not what I meant."

"Then what the fuck did you mean? I ain't no mind reader!"

"I… I…" He took a step closer to her hesitantly, his eyes locked with hers.

* * *

She wanted to back away, afraid her might concuss her, kissing was a skill, smacking your head into someone was not. She titled her head to one side, her heart beating ninety to nothing.

When their lips finally met there was none of the roughness she had expected, just a very tender, very caring kiss, but definitely not the sort one would give their mother unless they wanted a smack across the mouth.

He pulled away, hoping to escape her, but she didn't want him to go. He had gotten this far, she had gotten this far… She nudged her leg in between his and pulled him closer to her, her arms about his waist.

She couldn't let him go. Norma was cruel and mean but only once had she acted directly upon her feelings, the time she had cursed Peter all those years ago. Bella was a whole nother story. From what Alice had heard Bella liked to try things out, not just read about them in books or hear about them from others. She didn't like the idea of what Bella might do to her were she to fail in her task.

* * *

Peter shut his eyes and breathed out slowly. He held out his arms and pulled her closer to him so her head was rested on his shoulder. "You're hair smells nice," he finally murmured after a while.

She smirked. "So they're your famous last words, are they?"

He opened his eyes and gazed down at his shoes. A moment or two later he began unbuttoning his shirt. Alice helped, ripping a few buttons right out due to the force with which she wrenched on either side of his shirt. Taking his hands she knelt down on the floor and pulled him down after her.

* * *

Alice moaned loudly. Her insides churned worse than ever. She wanted to be sick but she didn't want to stop either. It felt so good, so… different. It was wrong, she knew it was dreadfully wrong, but she didn't care and neither it seemed did Peter. She only hoped Moaning Myrtle didn't turn up and discover them there. She could just imagine the look on the ghost girl's face. She would probably die all over again.

She would have laughed, had she not been struggling for breath already. She dug her nails into Peter's back, clawing, scratching, prying, anything to fill this terrible yearning emptiness within her. Oh, she was a bad girl, a very bad girl… and she didn't mind at all, not one bit. Her hands were trembling uncontrollably, her mouth was gasping like a fish out of water and her eyes were wide orbs in her pale, sweaty face, her insides on melt down, but none of it seemed to matter. She thought that none of it probably would ever matter again, only this feeling, this feeling of being so close to one person that there no longer existed any clear barrier between the two, not their bodies, not their minds, not their souls. They both wanted the same thing, they both thought the same thing, they both felt the same thing, and it was wonderful.

Yes, she was a very bad girl. Lily would kill her if she ever found out. She wouldn't understand. He wasn't cute at all, except perhaps for his eyes, so very blue and almost always appearing as though they were full to the brim with unshed tears. He wasn't popular either, despite the fact that he hung with the Marauders and for all intensive purposes was one. People said he was dumb and whispered hateful words wherever he went and he pretended like he couldn't hear because he was a Marauder and nobody would ever openly insult a Marauder. But even his own friends weren't really interested in him, thought he was really very lame. Alice guessed they only offered him acceptance because beside him they would always look cool and clever because nobody was off-put by anyone else more so than they were by Peter, with the obvious exception of the Slytherins, but they hardly counted in the grand scheme of things.

Electric shivers shot through her body and twined themselves around her spine until her whole body was flooded as though by electricity. She opened her mouth wide but no sound came, for no sound could describe the way she felt at that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice flopped down on her bed, her wet hair splaying across her white pillow and turning it semi-translucent. She gazed up at the ceiling and sighed slowly.

Lily looked up from behind her book. "That was a long shower." She checked her watch. "Just about two hours." She frowned.

Alice squirmed about on her back to make herself more comfortable. "Oh, I wasn't in the shower for the whole two hours. I was curling my hair for a while and then I had to shave my legs, and then there was the mascara and it dropped down the sink…"

Lily looked back to her book. "Lucky you didn't wash down the plug hole trying to retrieve it."

Alice giggled dreamily. "No, I used my wand, sillies."

Lily sat up straighter against the bed head. "Obviously, sillies, or you would have been there another two hours."

"That would have been fun."

Lily choked on her breath. That had not been a sarcastic voice. Her green eyes widened as if she had suddenly transfigured into an owl. Alice didn't seem to notice the reaction she had had on her friend. She was lost in her musings. Lily didn't like the way she had said that, half playful, half dreamy. Alice wasn't… playful. Was she? Lily picked her book up once more from where it had slipped from her grasp and fallen into her lap. Perhaps Moaning Myrtle had been lecturing her philosophy of morbidology again? Lily always found the ghost girl to be a little too delightful when it came to matters of pain and death. Most people got very annoyed with her. Lily on the other hand felt sort of giddy and then stuck her foot in it by telling Myrtle to lighten up or get a life. She frowned, but when she looked up again to ask Alice was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella strolled up the corridor lazily with Norma by her side. Alice stopped when she saw them and waited for them to come to her incase she offended them by unwittingly invading their personal space.

"So?" Norma demanded.

Bella frowned at her friend and then turned back to Alice. "Well then, tell us of your success. Please do, surprise us."

Alice grinned. "I… I did it."

Bella almost choked on thin air. "You did what?"

"S… You know, slept with a boy."

Bella choked for the second time and seized Alice about the upper arm, pulling her towards her. She looked the girl up and down once before exclaiming. "That's plain disgusting! How degrading!"

Alice frowned. "But you said I had to."

A sparkle came into Bella's eyes. "I know." She smiled leeringly. "Well, little girl, did you like your little play at mummies and daddies?"

Alice scowled. "I'm not a little girl. I'm almost fifteen!"

Bella leered again. "Ah yes, of course, my mistake, so sorry."

"Well, did you like it or not?" Norma demanded.

Alice shrugged. "Nothing special."

Bella snorted. "Guys never are, they're such tools!"

Norma gave her friend a disturbed look. "Tools?"

"That's right. That's what I said – tools. I'd rather be a lesbian!" Norma made a funny sound in her throat and stepped back. Bella rolled her eyes in a very exaggerated fashion, exaggerated all the more by her heavy eyelids. "But not with you," she told the teen, looking her up and down, "you're not the right type." Norma looked relieved until Bella elaborated. "Too fat."

"I am not fat!"

"Yes you are. Get over it, bimbo queen of the damned."

Norma sniffed but made no further comment and instead turned viscously back to her cousin. "Well you'd better start liking it, hadn't you! Bella has plans for the ratty boyfriend of yours! I bet you were just dying to fuck him!"

Alice scowled, blushing badly. She drew herself up despite the snickers she was receiving. "I was not! And he's not my boyfriend!"

Norma snorted. "Better not be – filthy muggleborn!"

Alice continued glaring until Bella interrupted once more. "Run along then, don't want to be late for class. Who knows, you might even fit a quickie in if you hide in the closet!"

Both girls fell about in raucous laughter causing Alice to feel as though she had suddenly caught fire. "At least guys like me!" she stormed.

Bella sobered immediately. "Oh, yes, dearest, guys like you, but guys don't crave you, not like they do me." Her face lit with a wicked smile. Alice turned on her heel and stormed away. "Do have fun, won't you?" Bella called after her, smacking her on the bum as she went.

Alice scowled and hurried off to class, her chest heaving tremously.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time she had reached class she had had enough time to compose herself once more and was feeling much more confident. She plonked her books down on the table and took the empty seat beside Lily. Lily looked around at her and smiled. She smiled back.

Professor Binns was on one of his usual spiels that had a remarkable tendency to send the class off to sleep. Alice looked across the room to where the Marauders were sitting. James and Sirius sat together as usual, the pair were almost joined at the wrist. Behind them Remus sat with Peter. Remus was as intent upon Professor Binns lecture as he was in every class but Peter seemed to be having a lot of trouble not falling asleep.

Lily scowled. Alice looked back around enquiringly. "Oh, I hate those two!" Lily retorted, apparently under the impression Alice had been watching James and Sirius making paper planes to send around the class to the various girls they hoped to pick up on the weekend. Alice smiled faintly.

"Lily Evans, hate anybody? No. Surely not."

Lily scowled, shooting a filthy look in their direction. "Surely so."

Alice smirked, shaking her head slightly. She picked up her quill and forced herself to take notes on the prattle Professor Binns was currently talking.

* * *

"Lily?"

"Mmmm?"

"Have you ever kissed a boy?"

Lily snorted. "Once. When I was six. P put me up to it. She was so horrid."

Alice smiled. "And… is that all?"

Lily raised her eyebrows. "That's all yes. I haven't made out with Slug in the broom cupboard if that's what you think."

Alice giggled. "That's not quite what I had in mind."

"Good."

"Grand."

"Super splendid."

Alice giggled again and clapped a hand over her mouth. Professor Binns was looking straight at her. She pretended to be coughing. Lily smirked before going along with the act and patting her on the back, an empathetic expression across her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter rubbed his eyes and traipsed out of class after his friends. James was talking at the top of his voice about Quidditch to which Sirius kept cutting in enthusiastically. Remus was once again reading a book. Peter gazed down at the assignment sheet Professor Slughorn had handed them all. He moaned. Not another assignment! If there was any room left in his dorm that wasn't covered in books Remus had tried to get him to read he was yet to discover it.

* * *

After dinner, at which a bored Sirius Black had decided to chuck food all over James but had missed and got Peter instead, Peter wandered off to the bathroom to clean the tomato sauce off his shirt before Professor McGonagall gave him detention for that too.

Moaning Myrtle sat in her usual window and gazed down at him with large, miserable eyes made all the more larger by her thick glasses. "Oh, bother, for a moment there I thought it might be Remus, but it's just you." She stuck her nose in the air.

Peter rolled his eyes. "Remus is reading a book that's not even written in English. I think he said it's Latin or something, so maybe you could help him read that and buzz off. The pipsqueak wishes to be left alone."

Myrtle sniffed. "I don't read Latin!" she retorted.

He shrugged. "You don't happen to know anything about cross-mutational polymorphic inheritance either, do you?"

Myrtle gave him an odd look. "What?"

He shrugged again. "Don't remember exactly but there was this documentary on telly about genetics and genetic inheritance."

"Look, mate, I'm a muggleborn, and even I don't get what you're comin' at."

"It must be a contron crystal malfunction in the time vortex creating the spacial anomaly observed in quadrant thirteen," he went on.

Myrtle shook her head, the pigtails wagging beside the head, slapping her face, before disappearing through a wall. When she had gone Peter sighed and slumped against the wall, trying to understand at least one little part of the assignment he had just been given.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice made a quick exit from the conversation in with Lily was glaring maliciously at James Potter and his cohort Sirius Black. Most would think Lily the sweet, unassuming type but Alice just laughed. Remus hurried over as though he thought he could do something about the situation. Alice shook her head. Poor boy didn't know a lost cause when he saw one. Boys who started food fights in full view of a dozen or so teachers were definitely a lost cause and Lily Evans screaming at them at the top of her voice would hardly change this.

Alice, her hair full off mash potato, carrot and peas, did not want to be around to see Professor McGonagall's reaction. McGonagall stood up and stormed over just as Alice slipped out into the hall and made a dash for the girl's bathroom.

Narrowly avoiding the caretaker she ducked into Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom to wait until it was safe to re-emerge out into the hall, brushing a glob of mash potato off the front of her top and smoothing out the creases in her school dress.

"Alice?" She started and looked wildly around for the source of the unfamiliar voice that had called her name. Her eyes fell on Peter. She blushed.

"Err… Hi."

Peter frowned at her appearance, slightly worried. "They didn't?"

"They did!" Alice confirmed with wide eyes. "Marnie Coleman started it. She laughed at Sirius after James had just spiked his soup with chili. It was pretty funny though. I don't suppose he would have minded really, had she not snorted and then broke out into one of her giggling fits, you know, her famous hyena imitation." Peter smiled briefly. Alice blushed, thinking of their last meeting. "So, um, how… how's the homework coming along?"

Peter snorted. "Coming? It's not coming anywhere. It's going, out the window."

Alice laughed. "I could help you… if you want…?"

He smiled. "I imagine that would be pointless. I am just about the worst student in the whole entire school. But I don't mind really. I mean, McGonagall still thinks she can impress some intelligence upon me, but I'd say she's about the only one, and it's just her stubborn attitude really. I don't think she believes she can force me into trying harder, she just doesn't want Slug thinking she's soft."

Alice rolled her eyes. "Teachers!" Peter smiled to himself but made no comment. "Ooo!" Alice blurted loudly. "Did you hear them arguing last night? I could hear it all the way from the common room."

Peter nodded, smiling a bit more. "Yeah. I think it was something about him writing on her blackboard."

"That's right, some due date for an assignment he set his third years. She was high, I swear."

"That was scary."

"And funny."

"Yes, quite funny. Poor Slug."

"Dumbledore had to come and rescue him, you know?"

Peter burst out laughing. Alice smirked and strutted over and pushed him in the arm. He stumbled back, still laughing, silent tears rolling down his plump cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice grumbled loudly and flopped down in the seat opposite Peter in a very depressed manner. Lily gave her a hopeful smile from across the room where she sat with Remus Lupin. Alice rolled her eyes. Typical, Alice never gets the cute guys, she thought, turning back to Peter.

It was Monday afternoon and the fifth years had Divination, Alice's all-time most hated subject. Peter was rolling the crystal ball about on the table absent-mindedly, back and forth, back and forth.

Alice looked across at him, a frown spreading across her face. "I don't think that's quite what we're meant to be doing. Reading, not rolling, honestly, man, get a hearing aid if you're that deaf."

Peter looked up and shrugged, grabbing the crystal ball and placing it in front of him. "Stupid subject anyway," he told her.

"Don't be horrid."

"James always says so."

"And what are you – James's identical twin?"

Peter snorted. "Girls talk such crap!"

Alice laughed. "Oh-ho, you wanker!" She slipped her right foot from her shoe and slid it across the floor to Peter's foot. "Tell me my fortune then!" She thumped a heavy volume of 'Mystical Cosmos' down in front of him and nodded to the crystal ball he had been rolling about earlier. "Tell me, will I be pretty, will I be rich?"

Peter shot her a filthy glare before heaving the book from the desk and flicking to the index.

Alice gave her ankle a tiny flick and nudged his shoe with her foot. When he didn't react, just kept reading his book, she ran her foot up his leg slowly. His eyes flickered for a moment but she could tell he was trying hard to ignore her. But she didn't want him to. Class was so boring and she was going out of her mind. What did she care about stupid fortune-telling?

Her eyes wandered past Peter for a moment. Lily was smiling. Alice smirked. And Lily had told her just the other night how much she hated the Marauders. She certainly didn't hate this Marauder.

Peter found the page he was looking for and placed the book back down on the table. He frowned and turned to the crystal ball. Alice put on a serious expression and ran her foot the rest of the way along the inside of his leg. He started and stared across at her with wide eyes, frantic to communicate without words. Alice gave him that same serious expression and pressed her foot in between his legs.

Peter gasped and breathed a barely audible, "Alice!"

Alice frowned and leant forward. "What do you see? Oh, boo, tell me already. Dramatics bore me!"

Peter struggled to compose himself and looked back down at the crystal ball. "I-I… I s-see a… mist? Um, yes, mist."

Alice rolled her eyes, pressing her foot against him once more. "Mist is booor-ring! What else?"

Peter gasped and gripped the edges of the table. "A-a h-h-ill-l," he lied.

"A hill?" She grinned as though she thought him mad.

"Th-that's r-right!"

She squirmed in her seat and rubbed her foot against his groin. "What's that mean then?"

Peter moaned. "I… I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Well look it up!"

"U-" his voice falted, "I…" He pulled the book towards him slowly.

"Well hurry up, boy!"

Peter's eyes went so wide Alice just couldn't suppress a snort. Professor Harker had appeared beside their table. Peter seized the book and started leafing through the pages frantically. "I, er, obstacles, I think, obstacles or glory."

Professor Harker rolled her eyes and swept off. "Get some glasses, boy!"

Alice giggled hysterically once their teacher had returned to her desk. Peter looked like he just wanted to die.

* * *

_Ostensibly the end, or as far as this fic ever got… which might be a good thing._


End file.
